


Summer Nights

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some are drunk, most are just drunk on happiness, others are drunk on love."<br/>Clarke and Bellamy have fun at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest prompt by [callmeiwillrunforyou](http://callmeiwillrunforyou.tumblr.com)  
> “<https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/523402787925730622/>, <https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/523402787925636302/> & <https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/523402787925610605/>   
> Piggy back rides, kisses in the dark and professing love to each other. I am already crying! Please, if you have the time for a prompt : )”
> 
> See the fic and its accompanying moodboard on [tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/143993604061/prompt-by-callmeiwillrunforyou).

The garden is as dark as it gets for a July night, but it’s far from empty. Their friends are scattered around the grounds and inside the house as they celebrate the beginning of the summer holidays.

Some are drunk, most are just drunk on happiness, others are drunk on love.

“Just jump up!”

“No, Clarke! I’m too heavy for you!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

Clarke bumps into him with her shoulder before moving in front him, her back pressed against his chest. He takes is a sharp breath and she moves his arms over her shoulders so they’re draped down her front.

“Clarke, don’t do this.”

“You can’t stop me now,” she says just before she grips a tight hold of his arms and bends forward to lift him from the ground.

She giggles in her success and drop him back down again with a plump.

“See! I told you I could carry you!”

“You didn’t carry me. You lifted me. This proves nothing, Clarke.”

“It so does! Ok. Jump up again.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Clarke starts to turn around once more, but Bellamy grabs her and twists her back to face him. He moves her up against the frame of the door, pinning her in, trying to pacify her.

“You don’t need to carry me, Clarke.”

“So you will admit that I can?”

“If it will stop you from trying again, then yes.”

“Aha!”

“Why are you always this stubborn?”

“Because I like getting my way.”

Bellamy lets out a fond puff of air at her admission. “You’re such a child.”

“But you still love me,” she says, mostly out of jest. Her smile is dazzling.

His face sobers and he looks back at her with a serious expression. “I do.”

He makes the decision in a heartbeat and follows through before he loses his nerve. He leans in slowly to gauge her reaction, to give her a chance to back away and turn him down. But she doesn’t. She holds her ground and watch him with attentive eyes as he leans in.

Their lips brush against each other softly at first, as if both of them are scared of making a sudden movement that will scare the other away.

The kiss deepens slowly as they both become bolder. Bellamy cups her cheek and Clarke moves her fingers through his hair.

They don’t care that they’re standing in a doorway into a room filled with their friends. The only thing they care about is that they are finally, _finally,_ kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
